THE FUTURE
by Just Ana
Summary: Duak! "Kau hanya menunggu waktu hingga Sasuke menghabisimu juga."/ Kakashi tersenyum,  "Senseeeeeei!"   JRASSS!/ "Jangan membantah perasaanmu sendiri."
1. Chapter 1

**T H E F U T U R E**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semi Canon**

**First SasuSaku Angst FanFiction **

**for**

**Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda**

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Angin menderu ringan menerpa segala yang membentang di jalurnya. Walaupun sepoi tetap terasa menusuk bagi sosok yang tengah terduduk dengan perasaan kosong di atas batang pohon tumbang yang melintang itu. Rambut merah muda pucatnya yang sepunggung itu berkibar mengikuti tarian angin yang seolah-olah sedang menggodanya. Ya, angin pun tak mau berdusta untuk menyatakan bahwa wanita itu begitu cantik dan menawan. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dengan tubuh ideal seorang wanita. Pandangannya nanar seakan menerawang. Ah! Bukan seakan, namun ia memang tengah menerawang ingatannya. Ingatannya yang menyakitkan. Ya. Ingatan yang ia inginkan sebagai mimpi saja. Mata emeraldnya menyiratkan perasaan kosong. Tidak ada kebahagiaan. Tidak ada kepedihan, tak ada apapun disana. Mata itu terlihat begitu angkuh. Tentu saja. Ia diajarkan untuk selalu terlihat anggun dan angkuh. Sebagai istri seorang pemimpin ia memang diharuskan begitu.

Tapi bukankah ia sedang sendirian? Lalu apa salahnya untuk berhenti bersikap sebagai istri penguasa seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah... memang begitulah dirinya kini. Inilah dia yang sekarang. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis ceria yang pemarah dan tomboy lagi. Ia seorang wanita dewasa yang anggun sekarang. Tapi bukan itu saja. Ia memang seorang wanita anggun yang terlihat di khalayak. Namun, dirinya yang sesungguhnya hanyalah sebuah kertas buram kosong. Yang hanya akan menampilkan apa yang diinginkan oleh suaminya. Ia sudah seperti manusia tanpa jiwa yang bertindak bak boneka.

Hanya dua hal yang bisa mengembalikan sifat kemanusiaannya—berperasaan, yang pertama kenangan buruknya yang sedang terkilas di pikirannya. Dan yang kedua, adalah cinta. Ya. Cinta. Cinta pada Uchiha muda itu...

"_Kaa-saaan_!"

Wanita itu menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang laki-laki kecil tengah berlari semangat ke arahnya. Dengan mata _onyx_ yang memancarkan kecerdasan dan senyum kekanakan. Rambutnya yang mencuat di bagian belakang berkibar tertimpa angin sepoi. Seorang Uchiha berusia empat tahun itu terlihat begitu identik dengan ayahnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil memandang putra semata wayangnya. Senyum tulus dan manis, hanya untuk putranya. Uchiha Yugao. Satu-satunya alasannya untuk tetap hidup hingga kini. Perlu kalian ketahui hanya ia penduduk Konoha yang tersisa. Tidak. Suaminya juga seorang kelahiran Konoha. Percuma saja. Konoha sudah tak ada.

"Hah.. hah... _K__aa-san_ sedang apa?" Yugao bertanya dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

"Hanya sedang istirahat. Ada apa? Yuu-chan tidak bermain dengan yang lain?" Sakura bertanya dengan lembut pada putranya yang tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Jangan panggil Yuu begitu lagi _kaa-san_. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?" Yugao bersungut-sungut dan memandang panik ke sekelilingnya. Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putranya.

"Apa kata yang lain kalau mereka tahu? Yuu kan sudah besar." Kini bocah Uchiha itu menyedekapkan keduan lengannya dengan wajah terangkat.

Sakura langsung menarik Yuu dalam dekapannya dan menciumi pipi putranya itu.

"Aa. Yuu sudah besar! Mana boleh dicium seperti anak kecil." Yuu memberontak.

"Baiklah." Sakura melepaskan Yuu dari pelukannya. "Sini." Sakura menepuk sebelah pahanya. Mengisyaratkan Yuu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hn." Yuu beringsut ke pangkuan ibunya.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Sampai Yuu yang sudah benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan kebisuan ibunya mulai berceloteh lagi.

"Tadi _Otou-sama_ mencari _kaa-san_." Uchiha kecil itu memandang kedua manik mata ibunya lekat-lekat.

"Wah. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat mencari _Otou-sama_." Sakura tersenyum lagi ke putranya dan berdiri, Yuu berdiri lebih dulu mengetahui ibunya ingin berdiri.

"Yuu tidak ikut cari _otou-sama_. Yuu mau latihan dengan Itachi." Yuu menatap ibunya dengan wajah polos.

"Itu tidak sopan Yuu, panggil _Itachi jii-sama_." Sakura mengingatkan putranya. Dan lagi-lagi putranya yang tampan itu cemberut. Namun, tak pelak bocah tampan itu mengangguk juga atas nasihat sang ibu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Yuu yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya di halaman.

"Iyaa! Yuu janji pulang sebelum makan malam!" Yuu sedikit berteriak semangat. Sakura tersenyum menatap punggung putranya.

Senyumnya hilang bersamaan dengan sosok Yuu dan teringat bahwa suaminya mencarinya.

Ia berdiri dan sedikit menepuk bagian belakang yukatanya. Yukata sederhana berwarna krim polos, hanya ada simbol kecil di bagian kiri atas. Simbol kipas dengan warna merah dan putih.

Ia kembali berdiri tegak dengan wajah angkuh dan berjalan anggun menuju kembali ke kediamannya.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Apa Sasuke-sama mencari saya?" Sakura bertanya sopan saat ia duduk di hadapan suaminya. Terlihat Sasuke berhenti menggores di atas gulungannya. Tatapan sedingin es menghujam emerald yang balik menatapnya. Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu hati Sakura akan terasa nyeri mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Namun, saat ini tak lagi. Tak akan lagi ada kepiluan di hatinya. Tak akan ada apa-apa di hatinya.

"Ya. Nanti malam akan ada tamu dari keluarga Mizushima. Siapkan jamuan makan untuk nanti." Sasuke berucap dengan nada tegas dan tatapan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Saya mengerti. Ada lagi yang Sasuke-sama butuhkan?" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan wajah patuh.

"Tidak. Daritadi kau kemana saja?" Sasuke bertanya lagi seraya mulai menggores tinta di atas gulungannya.

"Saya hanya istirahat sebentar di bukit kecil di belakang." Sakura menjawab dengan nada datar. Ya. Tak pernah ada perasaan lagi. Kecuali saat ia bersama putranya dan saat ia mengingat kenangan buruknya.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi." Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah pelan. Sasuke menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh. Perasaan hangat dan rindu tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam dirinya. Terdengar aneh memang. Namun, ia sendiri tak mau mengakuinya.

"Sakura, kau bisa tunggu aku di kamar." Sasuke berucap masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap mata Sasuke sekilas. Ia menunduk kecil.

"Hai." Jawabnya pelan, dan menghilang di balik pintu.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Hembusan angin malam dengan lihainya memainkan rambutnya yang menjuntai di kedua sisi wajah, sementara sebagian lainnya tergelung kokoh dengan semat berlambang Uchiha agak tinggi di kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya menatap kosong rimbunan pohon-pohon di bawah sana. Ia duduk di atas batang pohon tumbang yang sudah menjadi tempat termenung setianya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Terbayang di benaknya wajah-wajah orang yang 'dulu' amat disayanginya. Mereka semua…

Naruto dan Kakashi.

Dua orang yang paling ia sesali kematiannya karena tepat di hadapannya, kedua pria itu meregang nyawa dengan cara yang amat menyakitkan.

Tsunade.

Sang Godaime Hokage. Mentor tertingginya yang amat berjasa dan sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

Ino.

Gadis Yamanaka yang begitu menyebalkan, sahabat karibnya.

Sai.

Shizune.

Yamato, dan orang-orang terdekatnya dulu beserta penduduk Konoha.

Kini mereka telah menghadap Kami-sama berkat seorang Uchiha.

Dulu, Sakura sangat menyayangi mereka. Dulu? Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Tentu tidak. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia hanya seorang Nyonya Uchiha yang patuh pada Sang Suami.

.

"_Sumimasen_," Sakura menolehkan wajahnya perlahan, masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Di sampingnya kini berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap. Sebuah senyum tipis terpeta di wajah pria tampan berambut _silver_ itu.

Sakura dengan gerakan anggun berdiri hingga mereka berhadapan. Sakura menunduk pelan pada pria itu, begitu pun pria tersebut.

"Apa yang membawa anda kemari, Tuan Mizushima?" Sakura bertanya dengan sopan. Dengan sikap yang menunjukkan kedudukannya sebagai istri dari pemimpin klan.

"Saya dan Uchiha-sama telah selesai. Beliau memperkenankan saya untuk melihat-lihat sedikit kediaman Uchiha yang asri." Pria tampan beriris biru kelam sewarna langit malam itu berujar dengan tutur ramah. Begitulah sifat pria pemimpin klan Mizushima ini, Mizushima Ryuu, pria yang begitu ramah dan baik hati.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya mohon diri." Sakura menunduk sekilas dan berlalu melewati Mizushima.

"Tunggu," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar gumaman pelan itu.

Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri diam menatap Mizushima, berniat mendengarkan apa yang ingin pria itu sampaikan.

Mizushima tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menghampiri Sakura dengan langkah-langkah pendek dan pelan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan saling berhadapan kurang lebih setengah meter satu sama lain. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mizushima yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tatapannya masih tak memberi makna apapun.

Mizushima Ryuu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Namun sayang, wanita emerald yang ia tatap tak mampu mengecap arti dari tatapannya itu, sedikit pun tidak.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Tidak. Hanya saja," Mizushima menatap dalam kedua iris musim semi di hadapannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" nada suaranya terdengar agak khawatir.

"Tentu saja." Sakura menjawab dengan sopan. Ia lalu kembali menunduk kecil dan berlalu pergi.

Saat itu, hatinya yang membeku terasa sedikit bergetar. Ia merasa melihat dirinya yang dulu saat melihat cara Mizushima menatapnya.

Namun, getaran itu tetap belum cukup membebaskan perasaan Sakura dari sangkar es yang melingkupinya rapat.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik sekali lagi dan tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou." Gumamnya. Dan ia segera berbalik menuju kediamannya.

Lagi, Sakura merasa sebuah memori menghantamnya. Ia seperti memerankan peran seorang Uchiha di masa lampau saat mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih itu.

Bahkan senyum lembut yang ditunjukkan Pria Mizushima itu tak sempat tertangkap iris musim semi milik Sakura.

Kini, hanya tinggal Mizushima dengan senyumnya. Yang sekarang berubah menjadi senyum yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

PLAAK!

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi Sakura. Wajahnya terdorong ke samping saking kerasnya telapak tangan itu menghantam sisi kiri wajahnya. Tak ayal tanda bayang merah terlihat di pipi putihnya. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat kejadian ini akan mengelus pipinya sendiri dengan tatapan ngeri, seolah-olah dirinya sendiri yang terkena tamparan yang sangat keras itu. Namun Sakura sendiri hanya menampakkan keterkejutan sekilas di emeraldnya. Hanya sekilas, setelahnya tatapannya kembali kosong seakan tak merasakan apapun. Memang, bahkan tamparan itu sudah tak berasa lagi di kulitnya. Sebeku hatinya. Tubuhnya juga tak lagi merespon rasa sakit. Mungkin hanya sedikit kebas yang dirasakannya.

Ia memutar wajahnya ke depan, sedikit menunduk menatap sebagian dada suaminya yang tertutup yukata berwarna gelap. Masih, tak ada apapun yang dirasakannya. Tak dirasanya perih di pipi, atau pun perasaan kecewa, marah atau apapun. Ia mendongak, menatap sepasang iris hitam yang balik menatapnya. Tanpa tahu apa yang tersirat dalam tatapan iris onyx itu. Ia tak tahu, dan memang tak ingin tahu. Matanya masih menatap tanpa perasaan. Bibirnya sedikit membuka perlahan.

"...gomenasai, Sasuke-sama." Ujaran yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu terdengar begitu datar dan hambar. Sedatar emosi dalam emerald yang tengah menatap kosong pada onyx di hadapannya. Darah mengalir turun di celah bibirnya saat ia membisik pelan. Tak diusapnya darah yang terus mengalir turun itu. Sementara Sasuke terlihat sedikit kaget. Entah kaget mendengar permintaan maaf istrinya atau melihat darah yang mengalir dari bibir istrinya. Sakura malah menunduk rendah dan bergeser menjauh.

Belum satu langkah mutlak Sakura lalui, lengannya telah dicekal oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mencengkram lengannya erat. Ia hanya diam dan memandang lengannya. Sasuke menariknya perlahan. Dan sekali lagi Sakura hanya menurut dalam diam. Sasuke mendekap Sakura yang sama sekali tak merespon. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Tidak, tidak keduanya. Sakura sungguh menatap Sasuke tanpa emosi. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit perasaan menyesalnya dengan menatap Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tangannya terangkat, Sakura hanya menatap tangan Sasuke yang terangkat dan mengusap darah yang tak lagi mengalir banyak dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sembuhkan lukamu nanti." Sasuke berucap dengan suara pelan dan masih terdengar dingin. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. Memejamkan matanya dan menyesap wangi khas Sakura dalam-dalam. Perasaan galau dan tak tenang mulai muncul di hati Sasuke. Hanya sedikit, hatinya yang lama beku itu mulai luluh pada istrinya. Walaupun ia telah luluh terlebih dahulu pada putranya.

"Saya mengerti, Sasuke-sama." Sakura membalas dengan nada hormat dan patuh. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, tak ada perasaan apapun yang hinggap di hatinya. Hanya ada lubang hitam besar yang berisi kekosongan di dalam batinnya.

**Bersambung**

(17.01.2012, 12.06 AM)

**Cuap-cuap author: **Hai! Akhirnya saya bisa publish lg, walaupun nyuri-nyuri waktu dikit. Fic ini pertama kalinya saya nyoba genre angst. Tapi… waktu saya baca ulang kurang nge-angst y? utk itu saya minta maaf, terutama sama Nagi-chan. Pdhl fic ini seharusnya dipublish tahun lalu, tp sya baru bs ngelakuinnya skrg, blm lg kualitasnya yang jauh dr kata 'memadai'

Untuk itu, sy mohon bantuan dan komentarnya dari reader semua. Beri tahu saya tips bikin fic yang bisa bikin ngilu-ngilu sembilu. Saya akan berusaha memperdalam reaktor ngilu(?) dalam fic ini di chap depan. Jd, saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Akhir kata, Arigatou


	2. chapter 2

**THE FUTURE**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semi Canon**

**First SasuSaku Angst FanFiction **

**for**

**Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda**

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Malam indah di daratan yang dulunya bernama Konoha, kini tidak lagi. Konoha telah runtuh sejak kurang lebih empat tahun yang lalu. Kini desa itu dihuni oleh shinobi-shinobi dari klan Uchiha saja. Konoha dan penduduknya telah hilang dari dunia shinobi setelah penyerangan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Madara dan pasukannya―para shinobi berkekuatan legendaris yang dibangkitkan dengan _edotensei_.

Sebenarnya tidak semua penduduk dan shinobi Konoha yang gugur dalam perang. Beberapa shinobi yang selamat terpaksa menerima kekalahan desa mereka dan menyingkir ke desa lain. Jumlah yang selamat pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Satu darinya adalah seorang kunoichi didikan mendiang godaime hokage, Haruno Sakura yang kini dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sakura.

Di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram malam itu Sakura duduk di beranda kediamannya yang menghadap halaman samping. Tangan halusnya mengusap-usap pucuk kepala seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah dibuai bunga tidur di pangkuannya. Sesekali jari-jari rampingnya memainkan bagian belakang rambut putranya yang berantakan.

Tatapan matanya menatap lembut pada wajah rupawan putranya, kasih sayang teramat dalam terpancar di _emerald_nya saat ia mulai mengelus lembut wajah rupawan itu. Perasaan hangat makin membuai hatinya yang terlalu lama membeku dan dingin. Selalu. Sosok mungil ini yang selalu bisa membawa kesadarannya kembali, membuatnya bisa 'merasa' kembali. Perasaan bahagia melambungkan hatinya hingga ia tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk selalu mengulas senyum. Ia begitu bahagia memiliki putranya.

Namun...

Dengan buaian perasaan hangat ini, menatap sosok tersayangnya, Sakura selalu teringat kenangan terpahitnya seumur hidup. Selain rasa bahagia itu, duka yang teramat dalam dan mengoyak hatinya juga muncul di saat bersamaan. Membuatnya bersyukur dan menangis darah di saat bersamaan.

Matanya menerawang halaman luas yang remang-remang akan cahaya bohlam mungil di seberang. Pikirannya melambung pada tragedi pilu hidupnya lima tahun yang lalu.

.

"_NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya ketika tubuh yang terluka parah itu menabrak dinding tebing dengan teramat keras. Air mata mengalir deras hingga membuat matanya perih. Dengan lutut bergetar ia bergerak berusaha mencapai tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak lemah dengan napas terputus-putus._

_Rasa sakit menjalari kulit kepalanya ketika dengan kasarnya seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata menjambak rambutnya hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang. Ia menatap nyalang pada gadis beriris ruby yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci._

"_Kau mau apa? Bocah rubah itu sudah mau mati." ejek Si rambut merah, Karin._

_Sakura merasakan napas yang tercekik di tenggorokannya ketika emosi yang begitu besar melandanya mendengar ucapan Karin. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Ingin sekali ia hajar perempuan bengis itu hingga mati, tapi bergerak pun ia sudah susah payah._

_Matanya beralih pada tubuh Naruto di seberang sana yang tampak tak bergerak. Hatinya teriris sakit menatap sahabatnya yang sekarat sementara ia tak bisa apa-apa. Apanya yang murid bimbingan Godaime jika menolong temannya saja dia tidak bisa? Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti sampah dan marah pada dirinya sendiri._

_Dengan perasaan mulai putus asa ia menatap Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, dalam keadaan seperti ini mungkinkah Sasuke kembali pada mereka? Berpihak pada Konoha? Lagi-lagi hatinya menjerit saat jawaban paling logis yang ia temukan bahwa, itu TIDAK MUNGKIN._

_Air matanya menderas kala menatap Sasuke yang mengangkat kusanaginya, kedua matanya mengalirkan darah._

_Sakura merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup makin kencang, rasa takut yang amat sangat menerjangnya tanpa ampun. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa ia menjerit, "jangan Sasuke!"_

_Rasa sakit menggerayangi tenggorokannya setelah teriakan yang begitu dipaksakan. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang awalnya meliriknya kini benar-benar menatap wajah menangisnya. Dengan sepenuh hati ia berharap Sasuke mau mendengarnya. Tidak peduli semustahil apapun, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah keajaiban. Dan di saat yang begitu membuat putus asa ini, ia sangat mempercayai keajaiban itu sendiri._

_Ia menatap mangekyou Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon sejadi-jadinya, masih dengan derai air mata. Dalam cemas ia berharap Kakashi-sensei segera datang menyelamatkan mereka seperti biasa. Ia berusaha membayangkan pria berambut perak itu datang di tengah-tengah mereka lalu menyelamatkan mereka bagaimanapun caranya. Ia putus asa, dan ia mulai berangan-angan._

_._

_Seketika harapannya pupus ketika sesosok tubuh lain terlempar ke sisi Naruto. Kakashi. Pria itu tertatih bangun dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Sakura menjerit tertahan menatap keadaan senseinya. Ia tak peduli tenggoroknya yang sepertinya terluka._

_Ia menangis terisak hingga sulit bernapas. Ditatapnya dua pria tersayangnya yang sekarat seolah menunggu kematian menjemput. Ia menatap kaki kiri Kakashi yang bersimbah darah dan buntung selutut. Hatinya benar-benar hancur melihat keadaan ini. _

_Konoha yang porak-poranda,_

_Mayat-mayat penduduk dan shinobi yang bergelimpangan dengan darah-darah segar bercipratan,_

_Api hitam melalap apa saja didekatnya,_

_Naruto dan Kakashi yang meregang nyawa,_

_Dan dirinya yang terkulai lemah tanpa bisa apa-apa, ia juga sama parahnya._

'_Apa berakhir? Apa berakhir di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati dengan air mata yang setia mengairi pipinya._

_Sosok yang tadi melempar tubuh Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Selesaikan sekarang." ucapnya dengan tegas. Sasuke melirik Sakura lagi. Di tengah keputusasaan Sakura hanya menatap onyx Sasuke pedih. Ia tak sanggup._

_Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan permohonan tanpa suara, 'kumohon.'_

_Duak!_

_Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang teramat keras menumbuk tulang pipi kirinya hingga kepalanya tergeser ke kanan. Cairan merah amis mengalir dari pipinya yang ngilu luar biasa._

"_Kau hanya menunggu waktu hingga Sasuke menghabisimu juga." Lagi-lagi Karin mengejeknya setelah menendang wajah Sakura. Sakura mengabaikannya, ia menatap Tobi yang mengambil ancang-ancang mendekati Kakashi yang tertunduk._

_Jantungnya bertalu-talu keras melihat langkah pria bertopeng itu mendekati senseinya. Jangan mereka, ia rela... Ia rela untuk mati jika mereka tidak membunuh Kakashi dan Naruto. Ia akan lakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan mereka._

_Tobi berdiri di hadapan Kakashi yang setengah mati berusaha menjaga kesadarannya dan terus bernapas. Sakura menahan napas saat Tobi menarik kepala Kakashi dan mengambil sebilah pedang. "Kau perlu belajar, Sasuke."_

_Semua tiba-tiba terasa begitu lambat bagi Sakura. Mata klorofilnya membelalak melihat senseinya. Matanya berganti menatap pedang yang terayun ke arah pria jounin itu. Ia tak sanggup berteriak lagi, bernapas pun sulit._

_Ia menatap senseinya lagi. Tatapan obsidiannya mengarah pada Sakura, membuatnya sakit. Sakura merasakan pedih menatap mata itu, mata senseinya. Mata yang seolah minta maaf padanya. Mata 'ayah'nya. Mata yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak! Ia tidak mau! Kakashi tidak salah!_

_._

_Kakashi tersenyum,_

"_Senseeeeeei!" _

_JRASSS!_

_._

_Sakura merasakan neraka saat itu juga. Kepala perak itu menggelinding jatuh, seiring jeritan tanpa suara milik Sakura. Sakura menatap frustasi dan tertekan pada jasad tak utuh gurunya. Napasnya sesak hingga dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Senseinya sudah pergi, senseinya sudah pergi dan dia tak bisa apa-apa!_

_Ia menatap luar biasa marah dan keji pada Tobi. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil penuh amarah dan kemurkaan._

"_Kalian... bedebah!" ucapnya susah payah, melawan bibirnya yang pecah._

_._

_Sasuke mengangkat kusanaginya, dan kali ini membuat Sakura tak sadar untuk sepersekian detik akan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Matanya terbelalak lebih lebar, seolah kelereng hijau itu akan keluar dari rongganya. Ia ingin menjerit pilu, namun tak ada yang keluar. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ia ingin mati sekarang. Ia benci mereka. SAKURA BENCI SASUKE UCHIHA._

_Matanya membelalak liar menatap bagaimana Sasuke menusuk tubuh penuh luka Naruto, menahan kusanagi itu menembus dada Naruto, dan dengan kejinya menyeret pedangnya hingga mengoyak daging pemuda jinchuuriki kyuubi itu._

_Belum hilang delikan mata Sakura, Karin kembali berulah. Diinjaknya kencang perut Sakura hingga medic-nin itu terbatuk. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul mereka." ujarnya sadis._

"_Kau cukup bermain-main, Karin?" Tobi tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping gadis Uzumaki itu._

"_Huh?" Karin menatap penuh tanya pada pria berjubah akatsuki itu._

"_Jika kau sudah selesai, kami punya urusan dengan Nona Haruno." Ia melirik Sakura melalui lubang di topengnya. Sakura memelototinya seolah dengan begitu dapat menguliti pria itu hidup-hidup. _

"_Apa maumu dengannya?" Karin menginjak bahu kanan Sakura._

"_Cih! Aku-tidak sudi... berurusan dengan. Ukh, iblis macam kalian!" Sakura menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan dendam, termasuk Sasuke._

"_Diam, jalang!" Karin menendang tubuh Sakura yang terluka._

_Duak!_

_Tubuh ninja persepsi itu terlontar dua meter, lebih jauh lagi jika ia tak segera memusatkan cakra di kakinya dan menstabilkan bobotnya. Sasuke menebas gadis berambut merah itu dengan kusanaginya._

"_S-Sasuke?" Karin menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. Ini untuk yang kedua kali, Sasuke ingin membunuhnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk yang kedua kali terjadi._

"_Aku tak butuh kau lagi." Sasuke memandang gadis Uzumaki itu dengan dingin._

"_Kh..." Gadis itu merintih menahan luka sabetan di perutnya dengan posisi tertelungkup tak jauh dari Sakura._

"_K-kenapa? Sasuke?" Karin masih tak bisa menerima maksud Sasuke, apa yang salah? Ia sudah membuktikan kesetiaannya pada mereka. Bahkan setelah Sasuke berniat membunuhnya._

"_Kau tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari kami. Jika dengan klanmu saja kau tidak bisa dipercaya, bagaimana jika kau berada di antara Uchiha? Kau akan jadi musuh dalam selimut." Tobi mendekati Karin dan dengan cepat mengambil nyawa gadis yang sudah di ujung tanduk itu dengan pedang yang masih berlelehkan darah Kakashi._

_Sakura menatap langit di atasnya masih dengan wajah frustasinya. Terbayang-bayang di benaknya bagaimana mereka menghabisi senseinya dan Naruto. Perasaan sesak terus mencekiknya hingga ia merasa lebih baik mati saat itu juga. Lebih baik ia juga mati di sini daripada ia hidup tapi tak ada sisa apapun dari Konoha yang ia cintai, tidak desanya, tidak penduduknya, tidak teman-temannya, tak ada gurunya, tak ada apapun yang tersisa._

_Kedua Uchiha berbeda generasi itu menghampiri kunoichi yang terluka dan tergeletak di tanah dengan rambut pink acak-acakan. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Dan Tobi masih dengan misteriusnya menatapnya dari balik topeng._

"_Bunuh aku!" Sakura mendesis penuh kebencian. Tangannya yang berpasir bergetar menahan emosi yang berkecamuk._

_Tobi hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Begitupun Sasuke._

"_Kenapa kalian diam brengsek? Tebas aku!" Sakura berteriak frustasi, sejak tadi ia memang tak peduli dengan suaranya yang nyaris menghilang._

_Tobi berujar tanpa menatap Sasuke, "Bagaimana dengan dia Sasuke? Kau tidak keberatan kan?"_

"_Hn. Aku tak peduli. Cepat selesaikan ini." Sasuke menjawab tak acuh. Ia menatap Sakura dengan dingin._

_Tobi terkikik pelan dengan nada agak serak, "Anak muda,"_

"_Nah, Haruno. Masih ada yang harus kau lakukan. Istirahatlah." _

_...dan saat itu kesadaran Sakura pun menghilang._

_._

Ditemani cahaya bulan, senandung pilu tergumam lirih dari pemilik _emerald _berpipi basah.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan beberapa peluh membasahi wajah nonekspresinya. Sasuke merapikan yukata tidurnya dengan gestur tenang. Ia melirik futonnya dan mendudukkan diri di atasnya. Keberadaan sang istri yang di saat larut tak juga tampak tak terlalu mengganggunya―itu yang ia yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap nanar ruangan yang tak terlalu benderang yang hanya ditemani cahaya lilin ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba matanya beralih ke jendela dan bersirobok dengan bulan sabit besar di luar sana. Ia terpaku... pikirannya mendadak kosong beberapa saat.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memijit pelipisnya. Mungkin ia kelelahan pikirnya sendiri. Menatap bulan sabit selalu membuatnya gelisah, sangat bukan dirinya memang. Tapi ini selalu mengganggunya sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Pikirannya selalu membawanya pada suatu perasaan yang tak mengenakkan. Dan ia benci ketika mau tak mau ia mulai sedikit banyak terbawa perasaan.

Belum lagi mimpi-mimpi yang menghantuinya. Tidak lagi mimpi tentang pembantaian klan, ia sudah lama tak memimpikannya. Toh mereka semua kini hidup kembali―memang tidak semua sebenarnya. Mimpi ini mimpi yang berbeda namun tetap berkaitan dengan dirinya.

Ia selalu merasa takut dengan mimpi itu, ia menyesalinya, mimpi itu. Dan ia sangat benci rasa takut, karena itu bisa menjadikannya seseorang yang lemah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan Sakura.

Mungkin udara segar di tengah malam mampu menyegarkan pikirannya dan membuatnya rileks. Ia melewati ruang keluarga dan kamar Itachi―yang masih sama dengan kamarnya yang dulu. Ia menemukan anak dan istrinya berada di beranda, di larut malam seperti ini. Ia berjalan mendekat.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang menatap lembut putra mereka yang tengah tertidur lelap. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal ingin berkata sesuatu. "Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura menatapnya, dan sorot matanya langsung berubah datar. Sasuke selalu menyadari itu.

"Sasuke-sama," sapanya dengan tundukkan kepala.

"Saya baru mau mengantar Yuu ke kamar, kami permisi." Ia pun undur diri perlahan dari beranda seraya menggendong Yuu kecil. Sasuke menatap punggung mereka dalam diam. Terpikir olehnya, keluarganya tidaklah normal. Tidak sehangat keluarga lain. Bahkan keluarganya dulu jauh lebih hangat meski sifat ayahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya kini, cenderung diam.

Sebuah tarikan miring bibirnya memancarkan kesangsian. Tentu saja, jika diawali dengan sesuatu yang dipaksakan, beginilah hasilnya. Sedikit perasaan bersalah kembali mencubit hati pria dua puluh satu tahun itu. Namun dengan cepat ia menepisnya ketika terpikir olehnya perasaan macam itu hanya membuatnya tampak konyol dan cengeng.

Ia menatap bulan sabit yang benderang dari beranda. Wajahnya tampak kesal, kesal dengan 'kedinginan' istrinya mungkin. Lama ia menatap kesal bulan tak bersalah itu.

"Apa niatmu dengan sharingan itu, Sasuke?" Suara tenang itu memecah keheningan malam di sekitar Sasuke.

Sasuke menonaktifkan sharingannya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu entah kapan ia mulai mengaktifkannya. Ia menatap kakak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah tenang.

"Itu yang tadi ingin kutanyakan padamu?" Itachi balas menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, dan kembali menatap bulan sabit di atas sana dengan tatapan kesal bukan main.

Itachi tersenyum tipis menatap tingkah adiknya yang seperti remaja labil. "Ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke malah balas menatap kakaknya kesal, "tidak."

Itachi hanya diam. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau mau segelas _ocha?_" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn."

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu sekarang tengah menikmati suasana tengah malam dengan satu gelas _ocha_ masing-masing. Keduanya terdiam seolah-olah suara jangkrik yang mendominasi sangatlah menyenangkan untuk didengar. Sasuke melirik Itachi sesekali. Kakaknya itu tampak tenang dan terus menatap gelapnya malam.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Itachi bertanya tenang tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti meliriknya dan menjawab pelan, "tidak."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Kali ini Sasuke lebih memilih mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Menatapi rimbunan gelap di halaman. Sesekali matanya memicing.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita istirahat." Itachi bangkit dari beranda dan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Sasuke menatap punggung lebar Itachi, lalu mengekornya ke dalam setelahnya. "Hn."

.

Keduanya berjalan dengan Itachi di depan dan Sasuke di belakang. Itachi sampai di depan kamarnya dan Sasuke terus berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sakura. Itachi menatap adiknya, dan memanggilnya pelan setelahnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya, "apa?"

"Jangan membantah perasaanmu sendiri." Itachi menatapnya serius.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya meski sebenarnya ia sedikit mengerti maksud Itachi.

"Tidak," Pemuda berkerutan di mata itu segera menarik gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum.

"Ya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Sasuke menutup pintu itu setenang mungkin. Ia menuju futonnya dan membaringkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Wanita itu tengah tertidur dengan desau napas halus. Sasuke menatapnya lama dan teringat ucapan Itachi,

_Jangan membantah perasaanmu sendiri..._

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mendapatkan kembali tidur berkualitas yang sudah lama tak dia kecap.

**Bersambung**

(30 Mei 2012. 10.21 PM)

**Cuap-cuap author: **selamat malam! Akhirnya bisa update. Dua hari lagi ujian dan saya malah nulis fic. Tapi apa mau dikata, idenya nubruk gitu aja. Kan sayang, lagipula mood nulis jg lagi baik. Moga aja hasilnya sebagus mood nulis'y yap. Apa yg ini udh berasa angst'y? Mohon kritik dan saran, saya brasa canggung kikuk gmnaa gitu nyoba genre ini. Review, ne? ;D


End file.
